Too Late
by B-positive129
Summary: The hardest thing you can come across to is when the love you're willing to wait for to come, never will, you've waited patiently yet it was still to late.


Too Late

By: B-positive

This was her last wish for this letter to be send to someone I don't know. She said open the letter for me once I'm well away from this city, this place. The buzzing noise of the music, people, cars, a place so lively yet my mission here is so dull, so painful and filled with sorrow.

As I entered the quarter the inner compound I can see by the number of people it was a party, a celebration well what kind of city is New Orleans if the parties were not in every corner this is what the city is marked for, the people constantly drunk and the art so wild and free.

Normally I would have loved to visit this place. Places were my passion exceeds itself, art and music. But how can I enjoy this place when it was only days since she passed away and my sister turned from bad to worst that there was only one way to control her, one heinous way a way I wanted to avoid ever since I've found out about it. Daggering or starvation, then a stake to the heart or a spell to cast you away for eternity.

So many ways to isolate or kill someone so lethal even your own sister, she lost control she held on to something that was never meant to last forever not something so many people are already holding onto someone's humanity. It was taught before; if too many people sit in a branch for salvation it'll break with you in it. She was stubborn to listen and kind hearted her heart will break I know that but I wish it didn't I wanted her here with me not in a tomb under a cave spelled that was surrounded with vervain and wolves vain not my little sister.

"Hey man, you're new around here aren't you" a man tanned skinned with a bohemian look approached me.

"Just to deliver a message" I replied and the man laughed at my face as if I just said a joke.

"it's the festival of the wars end and you dared send a threat no one and I mean NOONE dares to threat the Mikaelson's today of all days" the man continued with some of his peers laughing with him.

"I'm not here to pick a fight just to deliver a message" I said coolly losing my temper now would only make things worse.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE, I think it's time for you to meet the king, newbie" he mocked as he pulled my arm and tried to pull me but with no avail

Instead I pulled him and wrapped my hands on his neck before my supernatural features arise I snapped the man's neck.

"Don't touch me" I whispered before I left the lifeless body to the floor many people stopped what they were doing and glared at me.

"What the hell, Diego" another tanned man but now with a bald head came up.

"Relax everybody our friend or I hope to be just has a bit of bad manners and temper continue what you're doing" the man said as everybody went back to dancing and drinking.

He motioned me to follow in a nearby open bar near the block party

"Look man, whatever threat you have please not today not in the most important party in this city you better leave and return tomorrow before Klaus see you if you're lucky you'll leave with a heart in tacked" the man said

"I'm not delivering a threat it's a- before I can finish my explanation someone cut my story short.

"Too late Marcel I have heard all about this young lad if he wants his death now so be it, enjoy the party I'll explain that this celebration is family mattered and with his disturbance punishable by death" a man with an accented voice sandy blonde hair and icy cold eyes like my sister approached as with a grin.

"I have had enough since I got here I've been threatened and belittled and now slamming family matter in my face this is my mother's last damn wish this is family matter and I have had enough of threats for my liking "I said losing ever damn self-control I have I was sure my sister and I adapted our mothers neurotic control but stubbornness and impatience ruled over that.

My eyes turn golden and black veins surrounded it my two sets of fangs imploded and my clawed fingers were dunged upon the man's neck. I have suppressed so many damn emotions sadness, sorrow, regret, guilt. Too much to bare,

"Impossible" he muttered

"You're a hybrid" he continued

"Damn it, you will forget what you saw and give this letter to Niklaus Mikaelson you will forget me and my existence there was just a drunken fool that put a bump into your party" I compelled him only to get pinned to an alley wall.

"I'm an original I can't be compelled and I am Niklaus Mikaelson" he said as he showed his own hybrid features to me and I was shocked as him when he cannot be compelled I have compelled hybrids, witches, vampires, wolves but not once did I found an original.

"Well I don't care" I snapped back showing more of my fangs and veins

"Who turned you" he said in a deadly whisper

"Doesn't matter your Niklaus Mikaelson here's the letter read it and never look for me again" I said as I shoved the letter to him

"Not until you tell me, I and my daughter are the only one that has the ability to do it and I don't see a cursed ring in your hands so who turned you" he said as he looked intently in my eyes as if looking for recognition.

"I don't need to answer you and just to inform you. You don't know me so stop looking at me like that." I replied bitterly

"Your eyes they, they remind me of someone I was knew" Klaus said as he let go of my neck and look straight towards me.

"Who made you" he asked again.

"I don't need to give you an answer I delivered the letter it's time for me to go" I said as I took a step towards him hoping to intimidate him long enough to flash out of here.

"Actually you do you're a rogue hybrid with a letter for me on the day of New Orleans biggest celebration, who is you mother anyway; A witch with a vendetta, a werewolf who lost a pack because of me. If this letter is only to curse me I would rather burn it." He said as he slowly walked around me with careful observation.

"I was born like this and to end your curiosity she's neither, she's just-was special" I grinned before flashing away to the crowd.

KLAUS P.O.V

That boy he looked familiar somehow so familiar.

"Nik there you are the toss is commencing in 5 minutes, were the bloody hell have you been." Rebekah yelled as she walked to Klaus with her hands on her waist and eyes piercing like needles.

"Nik did you hear me"

"Yes Bekah I heard you I think the whole New Orleans heard you" I couldn't help but smile a bit to what I said as I remember saying something like that to a certain someone.

His eyes, it reminded me of her of someone who I lost forever, the person who holds my heart, who was honest and stubborn beyond compare. I should stop hoping on something hopeless.

"Nik are you thinking about HER again, Nik it's your favorite time of the year, you shouldn't think of HER maybe one day she'll turn up" Rebekah said as she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Maybe Bekah, maybe but not in this lifetime not when she found out like that"

-Flashback to 10yrs ago -

"_Bekah were is she" I flashed home as soon as I heard from Bekah about the visitor we had_

"_Sorry Nik I couldn't stop her, Hope she greeted her and she found out Nik she knows I'm so sorry" Bekah wailed with tears of apology on her eyes _

"_She shouldn't have found out like that she, she should've come to me I should've explained, Bekah what will I do I… I just can't….." I stuttered in my words, my feet carried me to the sofa were I sat hopelessly it was just this afternoon when Bekah called me to tell that she finally came._

_Caroline finally came I was ecstatic and wanted to go home immediately I know the risk and the situation but I couldn't just stop smiling till Bekah said those words._

"_Nik there is something more Hayley was here with Hope, Caroline knows Nik she's playing with Hope, Nik get here quickly I don't know how long I can stall" my world shattered she would never forgive me for promising to be her last love then finding out I have a child, she'll never forgive me_

_I walked to my room without answering Bekah's please for me to listen, I can smell her scent in my room, I came closer to the bed were her scent was strongest and noticed a paper lying around_

_She's beautiful. I should've known not be foolish and think that the big bad hybrid was actually in love with me. I should be writing this I'm sorry I should've never come_

_-Caroline_

_The letter broke me even more than I knew, I wanted to run after her but I know if I wanted her she has to be the one to come to me or else I'll never know the truth on how she feels._

The toss commenced without a hitch as usual Hope came to me for permission with her boyfriend- Mage I think, Mat, ah Mark- for a drive around the lake by the moonlight.

I actually learned by now to just let her cause she'll just rebel if I didn't, I watched them took off and headed to my room but before that taking a whole bottle of bourbon with me to wallow in my sorrow, I removed my jacket to notice a familiar scent in it.

I must have completely lost it when I smelled HER scent in my jacket, I took a peek at my jacket and found the letter there from that kid the hybrid born, or so he says. How could have I forgotten that maybe remembering her makes me forget about everything but her after all this time, it never changed.

I slowly opened the letter and read who it was from I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Dear: Klaus_

_I know this is stupid, I mean I wrote this after a year when I went to New Orleans seriously I'm pathetic, maybe so but this isn't about me this is about them. It's been 6yrs since we last saw each other in the woods, well things happened after that. My mom, she, she died it was cancer and I couldn't save her. I turned it off, but even though I had no emotions I was still a control freak the guy I tried to hook up with was in love with Elena so in a way I was just as dumb when I was human always wanting to control and not be Elena's shadow but that was what I did, no one can bring me back, Stefan tried but I ended up making him turn it off too. For a month we became partners I made it clear to him that no one has to know where we were so I controlled everything made everything clean no one knew I gave myself a year of no emotions but it turned out I'd only get a month. I started to feel weird, I was sick for unknown reason and then I found out what the reason was._

_I was pregnant, I told Stefan but he laughed at me then he heard the pulse of the child, he wanted to just kill it so we can go our merry ways. I wanted that too, but I was a control freak before I almost drove a stake through my stomach I thought of how was I pregnant and who's the father when I haven't slept with anyone but you. So that realization opened a whole flood gate of emotions to a rise and soon I manage to arise Stefan's too I guess that would shock anybody_

_What I'm saying is. Klaus I'm writing this because if something happens to me I want them to be with blood, and yes them their actually twins. The reason I came to New Orleans that day was because they asked me about who their father was. Maybe because I was so happy with them I forgot that I had to tell the father about the child too or maybe because mystic falls just became crappier when you left and I was needed but most of all I was scared that you'd never believe I was so scared Klaus._

_I'm sorry I sound pathetic but I just really need to let you know but I'll never have the courage to mail this to you so I'll probably burn this_

_If you ended up reading this Klaus I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I came there, you had a family a beautiful daughter and a wife that can give you a pact to rule over, she can give you more than I can ever give not even close if you combine my entire insecure life._

_I love you, Klaus I always have but is to of a coward to ever say or show or even mail, I'm sorry._

_You're my last, Caroline_

The letter had smudges on them as if tears were shed and the ink spilled, I couldn't keep myself from doing the same, I never knew I don't know if what I should feel, I mean that boy that boy who's my son told me she was dead what more can I do, I lost a chance I'll never get. I lost my heart.

-Border of New Orleans-

I read the letter and reread the letter but the same indications apply Niklaus Mikaelson was my father he was the one me and my sister were hoping to find he was the reason of my mother's death.

On that night when she died I was in a pact meeting my mother and sister were home they argued about how my sister wanted to find our father while my mother stopped her saying that it's futile that it's never going to happen.

My sister ran out to the woods and my mother immediately followed her after realizing her mistake, they were ambushed when they got deep into the forest my mother and sister were holding them off till the witches managed to trap my sister to a magical cell my mom freed her but in exchange she got bitten by the wolves, there were at least 10 bites covering her body my sister fed her, her blood but it was too late.

When I got there, she was crying holding our mothers body to her chest begging her to wake up, I knew she would never do. After that my sister went berserk trying to find a way to bring her back, I draw the line when she thought of using dark magic.

Mother always taught us that magic was not to be used to do the most impossible things to interfere with the foundations of this earth itself-love, life, and death. Things you shouldn't gamble with. I had to stop her, to stop your own sister when her eyes only begged for a chance was the most difficult thing I could've done.

Tears rolled in my cheeks as I looked back one last time at the city I knew exactly now what the other letter contained.

"I guess he burned it after all" I bowed my head and closed my eyes, tomorrow I will release my sister, tomorrow I wouldn't feel a thing, tomorrow would be a new day, I just have to get through today.


End file.
